Merry Christmas, Captain Rogers
by Ghosts of the Past
Summary: It has been years since Steve last celebrated Christmas. It's a time that your suppose to spend with loved ones, with family and friends. But ever since Steve woke up in the 21st century, life hasn't been easy for him. But maybe this year it will change when he meets a young woman working for Pepper Potts, at Stark's Holiday Party. Fully summary inside.
1. Old Wounds and Old Friends

**So I know that it's really early for Christmas related stories but I know that since I update really slowly and that I have other projects going on, I won't be able to update or write as regularly as I would like.I hope you enjoy the story. Sorry if you see any spelling mistakes or grammar errors. Please leave a review.  
><strong>

**Fully Summary**

**It has been years since Steve last celebrated Christmas. It's a time that your suppose to spend with loved ones, with family and friends. But ever since Steve woke up in the 21st century, life hasn't been easy for him. But maybe this year it will change when he meets a young woman working for Pepper Potts, at Stark's Holiday Party. **

**Angela hates the Christmas time. She hasn't liked it for five years. She doesn't tell many people why she hates Christmas cause all it does is open old wounds for her. Her best friend, Jane Foster, who is spending Christmas with her convinces Angela to go to her company's Holiday Party. A black tie event, which Angela does not look forward to. But maybe this year someone can change her opinion on what Christmas means for her.**

* * *

><p><span><em>It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go.<em>

Snow was falling lightly as the wind nipped at Angela's face. She pulled her scarf closer to her neck, grabbed her keys in her pocket and opened the door to her house. She quickly closed the door to avoid letting the heat escape. She let out a soft sigh and locked the door behind her. She looked at the mail on the floor and slowly started to pick it up. Angela dreaded opening the mail and seeing the bills she had to pay.

She took off her shoes and then walked into the kitchen. She decided to make hot chocolate to try and warm her up. It was only about one in the afternoon and her friend, Jane, would be coming home at around two thirtyish. Angela needed to pick up Jane at the airport, but for the meantime she just wanted to rest before setting out into the busy city traffic.

It was about two weeks before Christmas and everybody in the city was running around crazy. They were all trying to get their last minute shopping done before it got really hectic. But while everyone was planning on doing special things with their friends and family, Angela was just trying to forget everything that had to do with Christmas. It was the one time of the year where no one could make her smile.

About five years ago she had lost her family in a terrible drunk driver accident. She had been driving that night because her Mom was tried and she had offered. Thankful she didn't have a single drop to drink that night but for the other driver, it was a different story.

She was driving on an intersection when it of nowhere a car slammed into them. It sent her Mom flying towards her and her little sister across the backseat of the car. The next thing she knew there were ambulance sirens and cop car lights going off and she was being put inside the back of one of the ambulances.

When she fully recovered she was told that she had been out for at least two and a half weeks. That's was when she received the worst news a person could get near Christmas. Her Mom and little sister were dead.

She grieved for about a week before she left the hospital. It was Christmas Eve. She went home and cried some more. And till this day she hated Christmas, all it did was remind her of what she had lost.

Her best friend Jane was there for her. All through the ups and downs. And the hardest parts of getting through the Christmas season. Jane felt terrible when she heard about the news of Angela's Mom and little sister. Angela's uncle, really her godfather, also helped her through the hard times. He was always there for her when she needed it.

Angela looked at the clock and saw that it was almost two. It would take her almost half an hour to get to the airport. So she dragged herself of the couch and headed for the door once more to pick up her friend.

"Angela!" A voice shouted out. Angela turned her head in the direction of the familiar voice and soon spotted her best friend's brunette hair. Jane had her usual big smile on and her hidden cost and scared underneath and more winter like jacket.

"Jane, how are you?" Angela asked as she grabbed for her friend's luggage to load in the back of the car.

"I've been great. So much has happened. I can't wait to tell you." Jane then looked carefully at her friend and asked the tedious question. "How are you?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders. She knew that question would come short or later.

"I'm fine. Just like always." Jane knew that, that was all she was going to get out of her friend. Jane didn't want to push too hard.

"So this is a different place of weather for you, huh? Since you're so use to the New Mexico heat." Angela asked. Jane shook her head.

"I can't say that I'm going to get use to the snow or the cold weather, but I'll live." Jane joked. Angela gave of a light laugh.

"Come on let's get in the car, before we freeze." Quickly both of the young women were in the car and driving home. They started to talk about the good old days when they were kids, always getting into trouble and whatnot.

The rest of the night they spent on catching up with one another, telling each other what had happened to them in the past year.

When they finally got home Angela's housemate, Jennifer, was sitting in the living room watching the news. Angela shook her head at how lazy her housemate was.

"Jen can't you give us a hand?" Angela asked. Jen rolled her eyes and then stood up to grab one of the suitcases that belonged to Jane. Jane came in and bridges off the snow from her jacket and took her boots off.

"Jane this is my housemate and friend Jennifer. Jen this is my best friend Jane, the one I told you that was coming for Christmas." Jen held out her hand. Jane shook it and then took off her jacket.

Angela led Jane upstairs to the guest bedroom, which was right across from her bedroom.

"So if you need anything, I'm right across from you so don't be scared to knock; which I know you aren't." Angela had a small smile on her face. Jane nodded her head and dragged her two suitcases into the guest bedroom.

"Hey you're going to work tomorrow, right?" Jane asked. Angela nodded her head.

"You still work with Tony and Pepper right?" Angela nodded her head once again.

"Tell them I said 'hi', I'll visit them soon." Angela smiled and then closed the door. Jane might be a wickedly smart scientist and the girlfriend of an out of this world superhero, but deep down inside she was still the clumsy Jane that Angela loved.

Later that night they decided to eat leftovers from the day before. Since the weather was still bad from the morning they couldn't order and nobody felt like cooking.

Jane and Jennifer got to know each other better. Angela asked if Jane was okay with the fact that her boyfriend was off in a different realm doing who knows what. She said that she trusted Thor; she had nothing to worry about. They stayed in the living room and shared stories about the ups and downs of the past year.

Around four-thirty Angela got a call from Tony asking if she could come in to help him with something. She didn't have time to say anything because Tony had hung up already.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you guys later. I got to go to work." Angela said getting up of the couch.

"In this kind of weather?" Jane said still drinking her hot coco. She seemed surprised that Tony had called Angela asking for her to come to work.

"It's fine Jane. It helps me forget. I'll see you guys later. Bye." Angela grabbed her coat, her keys and cell phone. Once more she braved the cold.

She didn't live too far from Stark Tower so she got there in about ten minutes. Just as she was walking towards the doors she slipped. Well she almost slipped someone behind her had caught her, saving her from making a fool out of herself.

"Thank you." Angela said with a huge smile on her face. She looked up and saw someone who was about six-foot two holding on to her arms.

"No problem. Just be careful where you step." The man said. Angela looked at him. He had a genuine smile on and had the softest baby blue eyes. Angela stood up, making sure that her footing was good and then pulled away from the man's arms. She realized the she only came up to about his chest and even with heels, if she had them on which she didn't, she would only come up to his shoulder.

"I'm fine thank you again for catching my fall." Angela said slowly trying to make her way into the building.

"I was just on my way in. Which floor are you getting of at?" Angela didn't say anything for a second. The guy looked sincere. They continued to walk to the elevator in silence.

"Um...floor eighty-five." Angela said as the elevator doors opened. The nodded and pressed the eighty-five floor button.

"Funny. I'm going to floor eighty-six. How do you know Tony?" The man asked. Not many people were using the elevator, so it didn't take long to reach the eighty-fifth floor.

"I work for him and Pepper. How do you know him?" Angela asked. The man smiled and let out a light chuckle.

"You could say that we work together." The man rubbed the back of his neck as the elevator door opened to Angela's floor.

"Well I'll see you around I guess." Angela waved goodbye before the doors closed shut. The man nodded his head just as the doors closed between them.

"Ang!" A loud booming voice rang out. Angela put on a smile and rolled her eyes as she turned around.

"Yes Tony?" She pushes in the most pleasant voice she can.

"Have you sent all the invitations that I gave you yesterday?" Tony asks, looking at her like a bouncy three year old child.

"You mean the ones that Pepper said you need to mail out?" Angela said, arching an eyebrow. Tony gave her a bewildered look.

"I would never do such a thing like-" He was cut off by Angela raising her hand to silence him.

"Tony, Pepper told me to watch out for something like this. You forget and at the last minute you ask me to do it." Tony had a bewildered look on his face.

"I have never done such a thing." Angela raised an eyebrow. She swore he was like a child sometimes.

"Really?" Tony nodded his head. Angela shook her head. They were going to debate about that for the next five minutes. Angela took her coat off as they entered the kitchen.

"Tony when will you learn that you need to start taking responsibility instead of making someone do it." Angela said in an angry tone. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know this is the last straw. Just help me out now so I don't get killed by Pepper." Angela sighed.

"You're lucky that I like her." She said. Tony gave her a childish smile. She shook her head.

"This will be the last time that I'm helping you." Angela grumbled out. She grabbed the invitations out of Tony's hand and headed for the elevator door. Angela glared at Tony as the elevator doors closed. She shook her head and stuffed the invites into her coat pocket. She shook her head once more. She couldn't believe that she was doing an errand for him. She really worked for Pepper since Pepper was now the CEO of Stark Industries. But even that meant that she would run into her boss's boyfriend and she knew that it meant that she would probably have to do a few things for him but she didn't expect it to be every other day that she was doing something for him.

Once Angela left Stark Tower she made her way over to the local post office. She didn't think that they would be open in this kind of weather but they were. She dropped off the invitations and then quickly, but safely, walked back home.

"Hey I'm back." She shouted out as she walked through the doorway. She heard someone running from the living room to her.

"Hey, just in time. The movie's about to start," Jane said as she ran to the doorway and grabbed Angela's hand before she could even put her jacket on the hanger.

"Hang on a sec. What movie is it anyway?" Angela asked. Jennifer was already sitting in the single chair while Jane pulled Angela over to the couch.

"Miracle on 34th street, the nineteen forty-seven version." Jennifer mumbled out as she ate a plate of food.

"Great my favorite movie," Angela said as she grabbed a cup of hot chocolate that Jane had placed on the table for her.

Two hours later and several cups of hot coca later, Jane fell asleep on the couch, Jennifer had given up about half way through the movie and went to bed, and Angela was left to clean up the mess left on the coffee table. Angela sighed as she picked up the coffee mugs and walked to the kitchen to clean them. She decided to let them soak overnight and finish cleaning them the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the Chapter. I promise to write more a soon as possible so I can post it for those who are reading my story. Please please don't forget to leave a review. <strong>


	2. Life's Moving, I'm not

**So here's the second chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long to write the second chapter. I've been really distracted with school work and other writing projects that I'm working on at the same time. I hope that you will forgive me and all my spelling and grammar errors and whatever else there maybe. Thanks to the person who gave me the heads up about New Mexico weather during winter. I did not know about that so that's good to know for the future.  
><strong>

**Sorry that the chapter is so short. I was kind of rushing to finish it and to put some meaning into it as well. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to leave a review. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fully Summary<strong>

**It has been years since Steve last celebrated Christmas. It's a time that your suppose to spend with loved ones, with family and friends. But ever since Steve woke up in the 21st century, life hasn't been easy for him. But maybe this year it will change when he meets a young woman working for Pepper Potts, at Stark's Holiday Party. **

**Angela hates the Christmas time. She hasn't liked it for five years. She doesn't tell many people why she hates Christmas cause all it does is open old wounds for her. Her best friend, Jane Foster, who is spending Christmas with her convinces Angela to go to her company's Holiday Party. A black tie event, which Angela does not look forward to. But maybe this year someone can change her opinion on what Christmas means for her.**

* * *

><p><span><em>I'm not the same one; see what the time's done<br>Is that why you have let me go_

"Tony, did you send out the invites?" Pepper Potts shouted out. Her heels echoed throughout the halls of her boyfriend's apartment.

"Yes. I sent them out a long time ago." Tony said no bothering to look behind him. Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because Angela just texted me and told me that you sent her out to send the invites out. Tony you promised you would stop using her for small errands. I can't trust you with even the smallest things can I?" Pepper said in a disbelieving tone. She shook her head and then glared at the man whom was now looking up at her.

"Pepper she works for me. How can I not use her to run errands?" Tony said getting up from his work bench.

"Because Tony, she is my assistant. Not yours." Pepper said. Tony rolled his eyes, like he always did, and Pepper pushed him away. She walked back upstairs to their bed room to get ready for a night out on the town. Tony insisted on dinning out and Pepper was too tired to argue.

An hour and a half later Pepper and Tony arrived at the restaurant. They were taken to the private section, blocked from public view near the windows.

"Tony you have got to stop relying on Angela to do your small tasks. I ask you to do the smallest things and yet you can't do it." Pepper complained as they sat down. Tony just sighed. He learned a long time ago to just let Pepper rant on and he would sit quietly. But it was something that he loved about her.

"But mostly I can't believe you invited Hammer. I thought you said he was your sworn enemy after what he tried to do with your Ironman prototype with Ivan and almost blowing me up." Pepper continued to rant on for the next five minutes until she had gotten it all out of her system. She then smiled and turned to Tony. Tony was playing around with the ice cubes in his water.

"Tony," Pepper's voice shook Tony out of his daze.

"Yes?" He looked up at his girlfriend. Pepper sighed and shook her head.

"Have you even been listening to anything I've said?" Pepper asked. Tony shook his head no.

"Never mind." Pepper said.

As the night went on Tony was his usual carefree loud obnoxious self while Pepper was just Pepper. They ordered their food, they ate, they paid and then they left.

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow?" Tony asked. Pepper looked up from her phone as they had already gotten into the car.

"I have to stop by Angela's tomorrow and go over the party invite list and then afterwards I have a meeting with General Rivera discussing Stark's latest contract. And what do you have planned for tomorrow?" Pepper asked. The continued to talk as they were driven home in the snowy downpour. What started off as a soft, quiet snowfall had turned into quiet the monster of storms.

Pepper had quickly walked into Stark Tower as she waited for Tony to enter. But he took his time and Pepper was not willing to wait for him so she continued to walk to the elevator and took it up to their shared apartment.

The next morning Pepper woke up at six o'clock sharp and went straight to getting ready for the day. She didn't bother to wake Tony since he decided that after dinner last night he wanted to go to his lab and drank himself away. He came up to bed in the early morning.

Pepper left the Tower at seven thirty and arrived at Angela's place at eight. She knocked on the door and soon she saw Angela's face appear from behind the wooden door.

"Morning Pepper," Angela said as she opened the door wider to let Pepper into the house and out of the cold.

"Sorry to bother you so early in the morning but I thought it would be best to get the party planning over sooner rather than later knowing that Tony is most likely to bother me later and I'll just be running around in circles around myself." Angela smiled and let out a light chuckle. She gave Pepper a hug and led her into the living room.

"Would you like any coffee?" Angela offered. Pepper gave her a smile.

"I would love that. I haven't had anything this morning." Pepper said. Angela gave her a smile and walked into the kitchen to grab a mug. Her housemates were still sleeping in. Last night after the movie Jane and Angela had stayed up until two-thirty, Jennifer had gone up to bed earlier and left the two to watch the next movie.

Pepper and Angela spent the next hour and a half going over the party events, who was coming, who wasn't allowed anywhere near the Tower, where people were going to be sitting during dinner and who next too. Angela could see that Pepper was quiet stressed out about everything and it was pretty obvious that Tony was of no help at all like usual.

"I'll stop by the Tower later. If you're not there I'll let J.A.R.V.I.S know what I've done so he can send it to you." Angela said as Pepper got up from the chair and gathered her things. She gave Pepper a hug and walked her to the door. Angela was still in her pj's when Pepper came in, so Angela went upstairs to change.

"Morning Ange," Jane said as she exited the main hall's bathroom.

"Hey I didn't even hear you get up." Angela said as she opened the door to her room.

"Yeah I didn't want to bother you sorry." Angela waved Jane off and entered her room. She looked out her window and saw the family across the street, consisting of a father, mother, and two young girls, carrying in a Christmas tree through the front door. It reminded her so much of her family before everything fell apart.

* * *

><p><em>"Be careful Angela. Watch out for the-" The voice was cut off by Angela's laughter as she helped drag in the Christmas tree. Her younger sister was standing in the living room with scissors in her hands to help un-wrap the tree from its plastic packaging. <em>

_ The house rung with laughter as they had trouble fitting the tree through the door. Angela's younger sister, Rosa, quickly started to cut at the plastic and didn't wait for anybody else. Angela's mother, Jodi, and her Uncle, Percy, walked into the living shaking off the snow and pulling off their hats and gloves. _

_ "Well now we can start decorating the tree after we set it in." Jodi said as she unbuttoned her jacket. Angela and Rosa were happy with big smiles and excitement about decorating the tree. _

_ Angela turned on the radio and Christmas music started to fill the house. The small family of four started to pull out the family Christmas heirlooms decorations. They spent an hour and a half decorating the tree with Christmas decorations and Christmas lights. It was a happy time. Angela's uncle was helping her make her great-grandmother's cinnamon rolls and Angela was making cookies for a very important person. _

_ "Rosa can you turn up the radio please," Angela asked. Rosa did want her sister asked of her and turned the radio up. Angela's favorite song was playing "Baby it's cold outside". Angela couldn't help but sing her heart out._

* * *

><p>The memory started to fade for Angela as the small family walked into their house. She shook her head and went back to getting ready.<p>

Two and a half hours later Angela found herself on the sidewalk of Stark Tower with Jane in tow.

"So, this is Stark Tower." Jane said. She scaled the building up and down. "It's really ugly looking though. I'm surprise Tony hasn't freaked out yet, or Pepper at least." Angela shook her head with a smile as they both walked into the Tower. They took the private elevator that would take them straight up to Tony's apartments.

"So is he really like what they say on the news?" Jane asked as the elevator doors closed. Angela thought about it for a moment.

"More or less, I really can't say cause sometimes he has his good moments but then will do a complete three sixty on us and it's just so frustrating sometimes. Like I really want to smack him. But I can't and it's driving me insane. He's driving me insane. I don't know how Pepper can put up with him." Angela said with a huge sigh. She ran her hand through her hair and leaned against the back of the elevator wall. A few seconds later they reached the top apartment floors.

"I'll show you where everything is and then we can get started on the party's center pieces, okay?" Angela said as she looked at Jane and started to exit the elevator. But Angela ran into someone that she didn't even realize was there.

"Hello again."

* * *

><p><strong>So that brings us to the end of the second chapter. I will try to finish this before the Christmas Holiday. I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to leave a review. Once again sorry about any mistakes. <strong>

**So whom might have Angela bumped into? Leave any guesses if you want. **


	3. Call Me Chilled

**So I'm going to have to cut down drastically on the whole story cause I'm trying to keep my promise of finishing this by Christmas Day. I'm sorry about that I might do some flashback type things but as of right now, no. I'm so sorry. But I hope you enjoy Chapter 3.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fully Summary<strong>

**It has been years since Steve last celebrated Christmas. It's a time that your suppose to spend with loved ones, with family and friends. But ever since Steve woke up in the 21st century, life hasn't been easy for him. But maybe this year it will change when he meets a young woman working for Pepper Potts, at Stark's Holiday Party. **

**Angela hates the Christmas time. She hasn't liked it for five years. She doesn't tell many people why she hates Christmas cause all it does is open old wounds for her. Her best friend, Jane Foster, who is spending Christmas with her convinces Angela to go to her company's Holiday Party. A black tie event, which Angela does not look forward to. But maybe this year someone can change her opinion on what Christmas means for her.**

* * *

><p><span>In a world as cold as stone<br>Must I walk this path alone?

"I'm sorry." Angela said as she looked up. A small smile appeared on her face. She didn't expect to see the same man from the other day, even though she knew that he lived in Tony's Private apartments.

"Uh Hello…" She wanted to say anything else but nothing came out. Jane made the already awkward situation more awkward but making a loud coughing sound.

"Sorry Jane, this is…" Angela stopped mid-sentence. She realized she didn't know the name of the man at all.

"Steve Rogers ma'am." Steve held out his hand for Jane. She shook his hand and smiled.

"If you'll excuse me I'll wait in the living room" Jane said but she had no idea where the living room was. She just wanted to get out of the elevator. Angela moved aside and let Jane out. Angela looked back up towards Steve.

"I'm sorry Steve." Angela said with a smile. Steve looked at Angela with a smile.

"No, it's fine. I should have waited for you to come out." Steve said with grin. They awkwardly moved around each other and Steve gave Angela one more smile before pressing the button.

"Oh are you going to be here later today?" Steve asked before the elevator door closed all the way.

"Yes why?" Angela asked. Steve shrugged his shoulder and shook his head.

"Nothing in particular; Have a nice day." Steve said waving goodbye. Angela nodded her head and then went in search of Jane.

"So how long have you known him?" Jane asked. Angela rolled her eyes at her friend's raised eyebrow. "He's really handsome." Jane said.

"Get your head out of the gutter Jane. I just met him yesterday. As far as I know he works with Tony. Which is quiet unfortunate, if you ask me." Angela said with a small smirk on her lips. They sat down in the living room, at the coffee table and started to shift through the party's long lists. One after another after another. Angela thought it would never end.

After sitting there for three hours, going over the caters, the band, the sitting chart and everything else, Angela and Jane were ready to pass out.

"J.A.R.V.I.S," Angela called out. "Call Pepper, tell her that we're almost done. We just need her to go over the last list with me. Just to be sure."

"Right away Ms. Santos."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Week<strong>

The Company's Christmas Party was less than three days away and Angela was very clear on the fact that she didn't want to go. But Jane kept insisting, with the help of Pepper of course.

"Please, will you just forget about it? I'm not going to some stupid Christmas Party with a bunch of my coworkers." Angela said quiet annoyed with Jane.

"Will you come for a least an hour," Jane asked with the puppy dog eyes. "Please, it's just an hour." Jane insisted after Angela rolled her eyes at Jane. Angela still shook her head. Jane slumped down on Angela's bed.

"If I say yes will you and Pepper stop bugging me about it?" Angela asked with a raised eyebrow. She knew that her friends were on her about going.

"Yes." Jane said, quickly sitting up on the bed and a huge smile on her face.

"Fine I will go," Jane squealed with joy. "But only for an hour." Jane nodded her head. After that Jane promptly got up off the bed and headed downstairs to the phone. Angela shook her head. As if she didn't have enough on her plate right now. Jane knew that Angela hated celebrating Christmas. She Angela was left to wonder why Jane wanted her to celebrate Christmas with friends so badly.

Angela realized that she was running late and quickly grabbed her jacket. Once she was downstairs, she shouted goodbye to Jane and more or less ran towards Stark Tower. Once she got into the building she took the private elevator up to top floor.

"Sorry I'm late Pep." Angela said as she walked into the apartment. She didn't realize that Pepper wasn't alone.

"Angela, great you're here. Ange this is Steve and Bruce. Guys this is my friend/assistant Angela." Pepper said with a smile on her face. Pepper eyes were watching Angela and Steve. Angela didn't know but Pepper and Jane were trying to set Steve up with Angela.

""Nice to see you again, Steve." Angela said with a shy smile.

"Likewise Angela." Steve said. Angela looked over to Bruce, who held his hand out and Angela shook it.

"Hi." Bruce said. Angela noticed that he was a shy but slightly awkward man, which Angela found endearing.

"Nice to meet you Bruce."

Soon Angela, Pepper, Steve, and Bruce found themselves sitting around the dining room table going over that last minute details for the party.

* * *

><p><strong> Two hours later<strong>

"Well why can't we just move them over there? We'll still have plenty of room for the band." Angela said. Pepper looked at the draft chart that Angela had quickly drawn. She thought about it before giving Angela her nod of approval.

"And if you still want the dance floor here, we can position the band this way and have the cocktail bar off to the side." Angela explained. She didn't realize that Steve was watching her every movement. Steve had taken a fancy to Angela and he didn't even know it. Not yet at least.

"Okay, well I think it's time for lunch." Pepper said. Angela agreed and then offered to make lunch rather than order pizza or takeout.

"Do you need any help?" Pepper asked. Before Angela could respond, Pepper had slightly nudged Steve in Angela's direction.

"Umm sure. I guess." Angela felt bad for Steve. She had seen Pepper pushing him towards her.

"So… what do you need me to do?" Steve asked. Angela looked around and started to pull out different spices and measuring cups and bowls.

"You can pull out the chicken and let it defrost. Mix these three spices together, once the chicken has defrosted you can sprinkle the spices over top." Steve nodded his head and followed her instructions.

"So what are we making?" Steve asked. Angela had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"It's a homemade recipe. I created it when I was sixteen." Angela said. Steve smiled at her and then quickly turned away when Angela caught him staring at her. A small amount of blush crept onto her cheeks. She slowly turned around to finish cooking the vegetables.

* * *

><p>About an hour later all the food was done and sitting on the table. Angela called everyone over to the table to sit down. Soon the room was filled with sounds of talking and laughter. Pepper joking and teasing Angela, Angela doing the same with Pepper. Bruce awkwardly talking to Angela, as well as Steve.<p>

They discussed about what they had planned to do for the holidays after the party. That was when Angela became quite. She didn't have much planned and she wanted to keep it that way.

"So what are we doing after lunch?" Steve asked. Pepper dabbed the corners of her mouth and took a deep breath.

"Well I was planning on have you and Angela pick up the Christmas trees and Bruce and I will go pick up the decorations from the supplier." Pepper said. Angela looked at Pepper wide eyed. Internally she was screaming her head off at Pepper.

"Very well. Will you be fine with washing the dishes then? I think it's suppose to snow soon and I don't want to drag in a wet tree." Angela said with a sweet smile. Pepper grin and bared it, know full well that washing the dishes was her punishment for sending Angela to get the Christmas trees.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later Angela and Steve were heading down to the lobby of the Tower to get to the truck. Something Tony had given to Steve, who still didn't know how to drive an automatic he was use to a manual.<p>

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Steve asked. It was an innocent question but it made Angela go ridged.

"Nothing special," Angela said as they got into the car. Steve, thankfully, didn't have trouble this time starting the car.

"How do you celebrate Christmas then?" Steve asked. Another innocent question that Angela felt slightly guilty about.

"I don't." Angela said in a harsher tone than she meant. Steve glanced at her and shifted uncomfortable.

"How come?" Steve asked. He felt like he was pushing but he was curious.

"I.. I don't want to talk about it." Angela said. Steve sighed and accepted it.

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to about it, I'll be there for you." Steve said as they pull up to the Christmas tree shop. Angela had a grim smile on her face and nodded her head. She figured that Steve only meant the best but it was too painful to dig up the memories.

"Thanks." Angela said as they got out of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>So that brings us to the end of Chapter 3. I will try and write more soon. I do promise. I tend to do better when actually writing with pen and paper rather than with my laptop. But things change and during the switching over process somethings change, like originally I wasn't planning on having the kitchen scene but I felt like I need to add something to make it a bit longer and not totally rushed. I will add more to the Christmas tree shopping and more about why Angela hates Christmas, though I made it quiet clear in Chapter 1 I will elaborate more on both and Steve too. I'm sorry that its been mostly about Angela and why she hates Christmas. Each story you write you improve little by little along the way. So that's what I hope to do with all my stories and the other ones that I'm bound to write in the future.<strong>


	4. A Dying Flame

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE. This isn't the last chapter but the next one will be and maybe I might do a sequel to this story. I don't know. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes. I stayed up until 2:15 writing this chapter. Anyway you soon see the real reason as to why Angela hates celebrating Christmas.  
><strong>

**This is my Christmas present to you. Just remember Christmas is about your presents, it's about your presence in the surroundings of the ones you love the most. Merry Christmas once again. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fully Summary<strong>

**It has been years since Steve last celebrated Christmas. It's a time that your suppose to spend with loved ones, with family and friends. But ever since Steve woke up in the 21st century, life hasn't been easy for him. But maybe this year it will change when he meets a young woman working for Pepper Potts, at Stark's Holiday Party. **

**Angela hates the Christmas time. She hasn't liked it for five years. She doesn't tell many people why she hates Christmas cause all it does is open old wounds for her. Her best friend, Jane Foster, who is spending Christmas with her convinces Angela to go to her company's Holiday Party. A black tie event, which Angela does not look forward to. But maybe this year someone can change her opinion on what Christmas means for her.**

* * *

><p><span>Oh the weather outside is frightful<br>

In the days leading up to the party Angela and Steve were paired up in a lot of the activities, much to Pepper's scheming. Angela had gotten to know Steve better and saw that he was truly a gentleman. He was always polite, kind and considerate of what Angela might need or want. Angela thought that he was noble to a fault. It was quiet endearing.

"So what are you doing after the party?" Jane asked. Angela had a grim smile on her face.

"I think I might go to church." Angela said. She had laid out a floor length red chiffon one shoulder dress. It was slightly pleated around the waist with a small red bow covering the seam line. She pulled out a pair of black three inch pumps with a red underneath coating.

"Sexy," Jane said as she held up the dress against herself in the mirror. Angela shook her head.

"Jane can you please put that back. I don't have much time. I still need to get ready for the party and then go over there." Angela said with a slightly exasperated tone.

"Relax Ange, the party doesn't start for another three hours." Jane said looking down at her watch. "You don't need to rush."

"Yes I do. Pepper wants me to be there early." Angela said as she started to undress to take a shower. Jane groaned and walked out of the room. Angela sighed and went into the bathroom to turn the water on. Just as she was about to get in the phone rang.

"Jane can you get it?" Angela called out. But there was no response. Angela rolled her eyes and walked out the bathroom to grab the phone.

"Hello?" Angela said.

"Hey bunny," A voice responded back. Angela opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say.

"I know it's been a long time since we've seen each other and, well I'm in town and I thought that maybe you'd like to met up somewhere and catch up." Angela nodded her head and realized that he couldn't see her.

"Yes. I would like that." Angela said in a timid voice. She herself was unsure if it would be a good idea to meet him or not.

"I'm glad. It's been to long since we last saw each other. Why you were a junior in college, if I remember correctly." A small sad smile crept onto Angela's face.

"Yeah I was." In truth, she hadn't seen her Uncle since, well since she left Philadelphia. That was after the accident.

She felt a lone tear escape from her eyes and she was quick to wipe it away.

"I'll arrange our meeting for tomorrow, if that's okay with you?" Angela asked.

"Any day is fine with me. Just as long as I get to see you." Her uncle said. She could hear him smile. Once again Angela had to wipe a tear away from her face.

"I'll see you soon then. I've got to go. It was great to talk to you again." Angela said as her voice was starting to betray her. Her uncle said good-bye and then hung up. Angela returned to her shower, where inside the shower she let her tears fall free from her eyes as they would disappear in the hot water.

Angela was scared to see her uncle. She knew that he was able to move on but for her it seemed impossible. She couldn't stand to be near him anymore cause every time she saw him, he reminded her of the family she lost years ago. It was too painful for her to handle at the time and so she left. And she regretted it a lot.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later Angela was dressed and hurrying over to Stark Tower. When she got there she ran into Tony and Bruce, both of whom were dressed in tuxedos.<p>

"Hello Tony." Angela said, her lips deep color of red made Tony take a second look at his girlfriend's assistant.

"Wow Angela. You look hot." Tony cat called out. Angela rolled her eyes and gave both men a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Tony. Hello Bruce, you look very handsome." Angela smiled at the shy Doctor who thanked her and then left the two to retreat back to the lab before the party started.

"See what you've done to the Doc. You've made him blush and now he's embarrassed." Tony said, waving his arm in the direction the Doctor left. Angela rolled her eyes.

"Really I would have thought that it was you just being here that drove him away." Angela said. Tony dropped his hand and followed Angela into the kitchen.

"Well either way I don't think he will be coming back any time soon." Tony said as he took a seat at the counter. Angela looked over her shoulder; she had gone to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Well he'll have to. Pepper expects all of you to be at the Party, well of course except for Thor but that's a different story." Angela said. She knew all about the Avengers and who they really were but she never really knew who they were. All she knew about them is what she got from the news.

"He's lucky. I can't believe I have to have the party at my place." Tony said, throwing his hands up into the air. Angela rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop being a baby. Have you seen Pepper?" She asked. Tony nodded his head.

"Well?" Angela said, already getting impatience with Tony which wasn't anything new.

"She's in the bedroom still getting ready. Honestly I don't know why she's got to take so long." Angela rolled her eyes once again. Something that was very normal for her when she hung around Tony.

"Thanks." She left Tony sitting at the counter and went to the bedroom that Pepper shared with Tony. She knocked softly.

"Pep, it's me Angela. Is there anything that you need me to help you with?" Angela said poking her head through the door.

"Hey Ange, yeah can you zip me up. I can't reach." Pepper said as she came out of the closet and turned around to have her back face Angela.

"Sure, no problem." Angela said as she entered the room and then closed the door behind her.

"How's Tony? He's not tearing anything apart right?" Pepper asked with slight nervousness in her voice. Angela shook her head.

"Not yet at least. Though I don't know how much longer he can last." Angela said with a smirk. She let Pepper go and sat down in the chair that was placed in the corner as Pepper went into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"So… do you like Steve?" Pepper asked out of the blue. Angela was very confused.

" What do you mean? As a friend?" Angela said. Pepper rolled her eyes and shook her head. She walked out of the bathroom as she was slipping on one of her earrings.

"No, I mean as something more. Maybe a potential boyfriend?" Pepper said with an evil smile. Angela's eyes widen.

"Pepper, why would you even think that? You know I'm not all for dating right now." Pepper rolled her eyes. Angele's head was spinning.

"Ange, hon, it's been over four years since you last dated someone." Pepper said. Now it was Angela's turn to roll her eyes. She couldn't believe Pepper

"I'll date someone when I'm ready and as of right now I'm just not ready." Angela said. Pepper looked at her.

"Know I know that is a lie. I can see it in your eyes when you look at Steve. I can see the glint. And I know for a fact that he likes you too. He's told me himself." Angela stood up and gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Pepper, look I love you and I know that you only mean the best but please don't push it; not at this time of year." Angela pleaded out. Pepper shook her head.

"I'm sorry I just can't accept that. You need someone there for you and believe me when I say Steve knows exactly how you feel. He's basically lost everyone he has ever known. Just give him a chance, please." Pepper pleaded with Angela. Angela pinched her nose bridge and sighed.

"Fine, but if I do you can't push the issue any more. Okay?" Angela said. Pepper nodded her head. She was just happy her friend was giving Steve a chance to open up to her.

Soon Pepper was done getting ready and they both head downstairs. When they arrived they were met by Natasha, Clint, Tony, Bruce, and Steve. Tony, Bruce, and Steve were sitting around the kitchen counter while Natasha and Clint had reserved the couch for themselves.

Steve looked over his shoulder when he heard voices and shoes clicking behind him. He had to take a second, third, and fourth look at Angela. He thought that she looked absolutely gorgeous. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Tony clamped his hand on Steve back, shaking the Captain out of his trance.

"Isn't she hot?" Tony said. Steve showed disgusted at the way he had just heard Tony compliment Angela. Hey he still wasn't used to 21st century terms. Steve walked away from Tony and towards Angela.

"You look amazing." He said looking right into Angela's eyes. She felt her cheeks grow warm. She smiled at Steve and walked down the three steps to meet his floor level.

"Thank you. You look very handsome as well." Angela said. She was about to say something else when Tony shouted out very loudly.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU TWO!" His voice surprised both Steve and Angela. Angela looked over to Tony and glared at him. 'What the hell is he doing?' Angela thought.

"Guess where you guys are standing?!" Tony said, almost like a child excited about opening Christmas presents. Angela shook her head and Steve followed in the direction of Tony's finger. He looked above them and it confirmed his suspicions.

"Tony what are you doing?" Angela asked with annoyance laced into her voice. Steve placed his thumb and forefinger under Angela's chin and lifted her head to look above them.

"Oh." Was all Angela could say. Above them was mistletoe.

"Only if you want to?" Steve said. Angela looked back at the Captain. Angela was at a loss of words. Did she want to kiss Steve? She didn't know him all that well. She'd only met him three weeks ago. But there was a strange sense that she need to kiss him. She didn't know what it was but she could feel it there.

"What do you mean 'Only if you want to?' She has to. You guys are standing right under the damn thing. Just kiss her already." Tony said. Angela rolled her eyes and Pepper smacked Tony upside his head. He had to rub the back of his head but that didn't make it any less awkward for Angela and Steve. They had a growing attraction between them since they first met; there was no denying that but still? Could she? Should she?

"It's fine with me if it's fine with you?" Angela said. Steve shrugged his shoulders and leaned in to give Angela a kiss. What was supposed to be a quick two second kiss on the lips turned out to be something a bit longer. More like a kiss that lasted two minutes and was strong enough to knock the air out of Angela's lungs. It's was a strong and drugging kiss. It sent her into a dizzy. She had never been kiss this way before and it was intoxicating. She didn't want it to end but soon they were interrupted by Tony 'clearing his throat'.

"Wow." Steve said silently. Angela blushed even harder than she did before. She quickly looked at the ground and walked away before Steve could stop her. Tony walked up to the Old Captain and slapped him on his back.

"Well that was some kiss huh?" Tony said. Steve brushed off Tony's hand and left him. Angela hid out in the bathroom. Her heart was pounding. She had never felt this way before. She was utterly confused. She barely knew Steve and yet she felt like she did know him. The three weeks that they spent together and the amount of time that they spent together was enough to know if she like him or not and yet she wasn't sure. Did she like him?

"Angela, honey, are you okay?" Pepper's voice said through the door. Angela took another deep breath before opening the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Angela said. She pushed past Pepper and made her way back to the main room.

* * *

><p>An hour later the room was packed with guests. The band was playing; people were talking, eating, drinking, and dancing. Angela had found Jane, who kept her end of their deal, and was now letting Angela leave to go to church. Steve had kept an eye on Angela the whole night and when he saw her starting to leave he followed her.<p>

"Hey where are you going?" Steve asked. He had grabbed a hold of her wrist, preventing her from leaving.

"I'm going to church, care to join me?" Angela asked. Steve had a smile on his face and nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>So we are coming close to the end of our story. I'll try and post the last chapter some time later on today. If not please don't hate me. Don't forget to leave a review. I love reading everyone's. Anyways enjoy your holidays, however you spend them.<br>**


	5. Why can't I?

**So I'm late by two hours. Sorry. I lost track of time and then I was quickly trying to finish this Chapter. I hope you enjoy the very last Chapter. I don't think I'll do a sequel but I'm not sure. **

**Anyways I hope you all enjoy the rest of your break. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fully Summary<strong>

**It has been years since Steve last celebrated Christmas. It's a time that your suppose to spend with loved ones, with family and friends. But ever since Steve woke up in the 21st century, life hasn't been easy for him. But maybe this year it will change when he meets a young woman working for Pepper Potts, at Stark's Holiday Party. **

**Angela hates the Christmas time. She hasn't liked it for five years. She doesn't tell many people why she hates Christmas cause all it does is open old wounds for her. Her best friend, Jane Foster, who is spending Christmas with her convinces Angela to go to her company's Holiday Party. A black tie event, which Angela does not look forward to. But maybe this year someone can change her opinion on what Christmas means for her.**

* * *

><p><span>Last Christmas I gave you my Heart<br>But the very next day you gave it away

Angela and Steve pulled up to a small but full church parking lot. It wasn't long until they both walked into the church and took their seats. The service was just about to start when they took off their coats.

"What is this place?" Steve asked. Angela looked over to Steve, who was looking at the ceiling.

"It's an Episcopal Church. I've started coming here about three years back I think." Angela said. They both quickly became quiet as the lights started to dim and the service began.

"Good evening and Merry Christmas to all on this night…." The Minister started and continued to talk. During the sermon the children walked up the middle aisle and played out the nativity scene. Angela smiled at the children all disorganized looking back and forth, between their parents and the girl playing Mary.

Steve slowly moved his hand to rest on top of Angela. He didn't look down but Angela looked at their hands. She was in complete shock. She didn't say anything but turned her focus back on the Minister.

* * *

><p>After the service was over Angela told Steve to wait for her in the dining hall, where everyone was gathered, while she went to go say hello to old friends. Steve agreed but grew curious when inside of going to the hall, like everyone else, Angela headed into the cemetery.<p>

Angela walked away from prying eyes and stopped when she came to two medium large gravestones. One with an engraving of an Angel and a Heart while the other one showed a ribbon and flowers.

"Hello Mom." Angela said barely above a whisper. She sat down on the bench that was across from the two gravestones.

"Hey Rosa. How are you guys holding up there in heaven? I'm sure Rosa is getting into all kinds of trouble Mom. You better watch out for her and I'll pray for you two. Jane is spending Christmas with me this year so I'm not alone like the years before." Angela said. She opened her purse and pulled out two very decorative wrapped gifts.

"I brought you guys something. I'll leave them under the tree for you two. I hope you like them. I'm not sure that Rosa will but I could never really figure out what that girl wanted." Angela said with a weak laugh. She put the gift back into her purse. Her eyes were starting to water and Angela was trying her best to hold them back. She didn't want to cry over the gravestones. She got up to place two cards, still in their envelop, on top of both gravestones.

"I'm meeting Uncle Percy sometime this week. I'm planning on tomorrow but I'll have to see. It will be Christmas and I don't know how traffic will be for him or me. I'll tell him you guys said 'Hi'." Angela said as she sat back down on the bench and looked at the headstones. She bit down on her lip before saying another word.

"The service tonight was wonderful. The nativity scene was still as adorable as ever. Like all the other times you did it Mom. Like the time when I was Mary. That baby didn't want to stay quiet." Angela reminisced over the memory with a watery smile and tears falling down her face. She felt her heart breaking. She wanted to scream but she didn't want to be heard. This wasn't the place or time.

"I miss you guys. All the time. I miss your laughter Mom and Rosa's constant nagging and complaining. I miss all of it. I do every year. It hasn't been the same since you left me. And I know I can't be angry at you or God but at times I am. Then I'm angry at myself. I should have seen that driver. I blame myself constantly. You shouldn't have died before me Mom," Angela said tears freely falling down her face, but she didn't care. She was crying silently and she was out of view. No one needed to know, except for the dark shadow that was behind her.

"And Rosa, I'm her older sister. I should have protected her. I promised I would when we first got her and I know you did the same for me Mom but it's not fair. I just wish I could see you guys again. All I have is old photos and old memories but I can't imagine how you guys would look now. I know Rosa would be older but I don't know how she would be in school and I don't know if Mom every really enjoyed that teaching job. I'll forget that. I'll forget how you looked, what your voice sounded like, what it was like to see you smile or laugh. I'll forget that and I'm scared that I'll forget you guys. I don't want to. I don't want to forget."

Angela's heart was breaking in two again. She did this every year and even though it may seem ridiculous, it was her way of dealing with her pain. Even after five years the wounds were still fresh and the stung her. There was so much that she wanted to tell her Mom and Rosa but she never got the chance. She'll never get the chance to see Rosa in High School or graduate from High School or College. She'll never see Rosa's face when Rosa meets her niece or nephew. She'll never see the reaction her Mom will make when she learns that she's going to be a grandmother. She'll never see her Mom spoil her grandkids. Or anything else. Angela felt like she was going to miss out on a lot. And she already had.

Rosa would have started High School this year and Mom would probably be close to retiring for good. Angela might have been married by now, maybe with a kid or two. But things happened that changed everything in her life and it shattered her world.

"I'm scared Mommy." Angela said. She took a deep breath and more tears starting to flow as she closed her eyes. Oh what she would give to see them one more time. She couldn't stand it. She wanted to be with them but she also knew that her Mom wouldn't be happy if she was. She knew that her Mom wanted her to live out her life to the fullest and cutting it short was not what her Mom has planned.

"I love you guys." Angela said. She got up off the bench walked over to the headstones and placed a kiss on top of each one. As she did, her tears fell on the cold stones and quickly dissolved.

She whipped away the remaining tears and took one last deep breath before turning around with the intention of finding Steve so they could both leave. Only when she did turn around she was shocked at what she saw. Well not a What more like a Who.

"Steve," Angela said. She was breathing heavily, due to her raising pulse. Steve slowly walked over to Angela and placed a semi cold hand on Angela cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve breathed out. Angela huffed out weakly.

"Tell you what? That this is the reason that I hate celebrating Christmas." Angela said kind of gesturing to the gravestones behind her. Steve nodded his head. Angela rolled her eyes. Not in the mean way but more of like 'I can't believe he's asking me that.'

"Because it hurts too much." Angela said. Her voice was cracking, slowly betraying her facial expression.

"I was in a coma for two weeks. When I woke up, I found out I had no family to go home to. The accident was my fault because I didn't see that driver when I Should have. I should have seen him coming but I didn't and their Dead because of Me. They Died because of My Fault that night. I Killed My Family." Angela said loud, stern, but firm voice. She wasn't shouting out or screaming at Steve, She was speaking a louder tone. But in all her voice was breaking down. She could feel the tears coming on again. She didn't want him to see her like this so she turned around and faced the gravestones.

Steve placed a hand on her shoulder. Even though she couldn't see him she could see in his shadow that he was shaking his head at her.

"No you didn't kill your family. I know you. You didn't mean for anything to happen that night. Angela, that other driver is the reason for your accident. You're here today, right now. That's all I care about. You're alive." Angela bowed her head and fought with herself as more tears started to form and escape from crystal cage. She shook her head.

"If it's not my fault then Why Does It Still Hurt?" Angela asked over her shoulder. Steve turned her around and placed his thumb and forefinger under her chin and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Because we don't want to accept that fact that their gone. We love them too much. It's the natural process of mourning. Something as strong as that doesn't heal fast. Believe me I know. I woke up in a whole new century. Everyone I knew, their either six feet in the ground or in a nursing home. I still beat myself up over my Best Friend dying when he was under my command. I know how you feel Angela. Something like this takes a long time to heal." Steve said. Angela felt like she was a hot mess right now. But Steve didn't care. He still thought she looked beautiful. Her natural beauty was there. No make-up. No fancy hair duo. Just simple Angela.

"But Why?" Angela asked. She had walked closer to Steve. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a comforting hug.

"Some things are beyond our control, we just have to learn how to deal with it. And I know you can make it. You're a fighter." Steve said. He kissed her on top of her head. Angela pulled away, just enough so she could look at Steve in the eyes.

"This may sound weird but thank you for being here for me." Steve smiled down at Angela.

"No problem."

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

Angela did meet up with her Uncle Percy (Godfather). She explained to him why she left without saying good-bye. He told her he understood and was just waiting for when Angela felt comfortable. They spent the rest of the day hanging out and going to some of their favorite sites. Angela vowed to treasure the time she had left with the family she had left. She started to enjoy the Christmas holiday again.

Pepper was happy for Angela, as well as Jane. Jennifer had actually started to see Bruce a little while after the Christmas Party. Steve and Angela got to know each other better and officially started dating the year after. Tony was still Tony, getting on every ones nerves. Pepper and Tony were engaged the following spring and planned to marry next Christmas. Jane and Thor were still in a somewhat stable relationship. They hung out as much as they could. Jane even went up to Asgard more than a few times. In all everyone was happy and they all got a Christmas Miracle.

* * *

><p><strong>So the song lyrics that I have been using, if you don't already know, in order are:<br>**

**1. It's beginning to look like Christmas.**

**2. Where are you Christmas.**

**3. Breath of Heaven (Mary's Song).**

**4. Let it Snow, Let it Snow.**

**5. Last Christmas.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed my short story. I love reading the review so don't forget to leave one. Thank you to all who have read this, favorited this and followed (Alerted) this. **


End file.
